The Susan Love MD Breast Cancer Foundation has a dynamic, international research program. The researchers that we have supported with grant monies come from a variety of scientific backgrounds. These encompass both basic and clinical sciences, including medicine, oncology, surgery, epidemiology, and biostatistics. Since at least 95% of all breast cancers begin in the lining of the milk duct, these scientists study the fluid and cells inside the breast ducts to find information that will provide the answers to the early diagnosis, treatment, and eradication of breast cancer. As a result of our funding, research is being conducted throughout the United States, in China and in England. [unreadable] [unreadable] To further encourage and support innovative research, the Foundation will host The 3rd International Symposium on the Intraductal Approach to Breast Cancer on March 27 - March 30, 2003. We anticipate that more than 150 doctors, researchers, scientists, and advocates from throughout the world will meet in San Barbara, California. The purpose of the conference is to: (1) gather researchers together to describe their experiences, to share their knowledge, and to stimulate ideas related to the Intraductal approach, (2) develop multidisciplinary and cross-disciplinary collaborations among researchers, and (3) provide pilot grants to further jumpstart research using the Intraductal approach. [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference will begin with a short history of the Intraductal approach, followed by presentation of current studies in this area. The Intraductal approach provides direct access to the inside of the lining of the breast where breast cancer begins. This access has been the catalyst for a variety of innovative research studies. Recent research projects include predicting breast neoplasia using nipple aspirate fluid (NAF), hormone and response parameters of NAF, routine operative breast endoscopy (ROBE), and molecular detection of breast cancer cells in ductal lavage fluid. In addition to these reports, researchers interested in starting new projects will present their proposals. At the close of the presentations, the multidisciplinary peer review committee will meet, discuss the presentations, and make decisions about the grant awards to be given out- the very next day! This novel and fast approach to grant making is intended to enable researchers to begin the research process quickly in this important field. Research using the Intraductal approach is innovative research that will lead us to a true early detection method for breast cancer and, ultimately, the eradication of breast cancer. This conference will directly help to develop multidisciplinary collaborations among researchers, and provide pilot grants to support new research in a wide scope of different projects. We are confident that this conference will have a positive impact on the direction and success of future learning and research using the Intraductal approach in the diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of breast cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]